Dean and Sam's AZ to Europe
by felonymelony
Summary: I suck at summaries basicly a new ghostbuster joins the winchester boys who lives in the UK and they travel across europe defeating evil R and R
1. Ammunition and Arguements

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters in supernatural yet if I owned dean I would be eternally grateful**

Prologue

John Winchester held the revolver in his hand cradling it he looked up "Now boys this is our only chance of destroying that demon once and for all don't waste it!"

"Yes Sir!" Sam replied he looked over to Dean who was stirring his coffee in the small café that had become one of their regular haunts while they were looking for signs of the demon or anything else supernatural.

"If I have to I will use it to save one of you." Dean replied as he added another sachet of sugar to his coffee.

"Not good enough" Their dad replied he was getting annoyed with his son he now seemed to answer back to anything he said but as Sam had pointed out that demon had said hurtful things it was probably just a bruised ego.

Sam replied trying to lighten the situation "Dean I know it's your time of the month but…" He was cut short when Dean replied gruffly "Shut up! I'm just saying if I had to I would use the gun."

"Dean!"

John Winchester realizing he wouldn't be able to change his son's mind leaned forward on his chair and decided to tell them another legend surrounding the revolver

"There is another way I don't know if it's true but they say he left some mixture from the bullets he made so if a relative of his used up the bullets…."

"…they could always make more!" Sam replied wishing this legend was true.

Dean looked up and replied "Sorry to break up the party but there is a slight flaw in the plan."

"What?" enquired his dad and brother.

"Where's the relative?" he replied.

"And I thought you just had the looks!" John Winchester laughed

"Dude I'm a professional!" Dean replied as he came back into his rather unusual usual self.

Sam looked around "Where's the girl?"

"Huh!"

"Well you say that when there's a girl around."

"Dude! Shut up!"

John Winchester clicked his finger and his two sons stopped bickering he loved that about his sons.

"I'm a professional too (He laughed) I just so happened to research his family tree and there no strangers to rock salt."

"You mean…"

"…there …"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" they replied together.

"But then it gets complicated!"

"Uh!"

"Why?"

"Well there's only one living relation left and she's a girl (Dean leaned back on his chair with a satisfied grin on his face) and she's a teenager (Sam laughed Dean still had a smirk on his face) and she lives in England (Dean fell off the chair)"

Sam replied "Dude you're a professional!"

_Please Review as I need to know you like it if I'm going to include my first proper chapter **Banshee and Bullets**_


	2. Bullets and Banshees

Disclaimer- I do not own supernatural the genius Eric Kripke who thought of it did. ALL HAIL ERIC KRIPKE

Banshees and Bullets

Dean glanced up "That is the last time I am getting on a plane!" He declared as he stepped out of the bathroom at their new room for the night.

Sam laughed to himself as he carried on checking out their latest search on the laptop "So how do you plan to get home Dean?"

Dean looked up knowing that Sammy had thought he hadn't put much thought into his idea but he was proud to say he had while he had been puking his guts out he had been thinking

"Roadtrip!" he replied grinning at his younger brother and father.

"Sorry to spoil the party Dean but your car was trashed remember!" Sam replied smartly. Dean frowned like he could forget.

Then their father spoke up "I solved that problem Sammy while you were away Dean did most tests…"

"You mean he can drive a motorbike as well!" Sam yelled Dean knew it was one of Sammy's dreams to own a motorbike Dean looked up smugly

"Dude I'm a professional!" John Winchester pushed Sam away from his brother as he started to make a fist and it started to aim for his cheek but in doing this he had changed the direction of Sammy's fist and he ended up howling in pain shouting "How could you Sammy?"

Sam opened his mouth to complain about being called Sammy when Dean mumbled "It was aimed for me you know."

Sam looked at his brother in amazement that was what he hadn't expected Dean to leap to his defense but Dean was strange like that. Their dad stood up shook his head threw Dean some keys for a Yamaha Midnight Warrior. Sam followed his Dad to the pickup he had rented while he looked longingly at the motorbike that Dean was sitting on with a final glance and a curse at Dean he got in the pickup truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean got off the motorbike gave it one last stroke and stood beside his rather angry brother and his Dad he was looking up the girl they had come to see on any search engine he could find.

"Spooky!" Dean said to no-one as he looked up at the house they were watching.

"Dude it's a house!" Sam replied through gritted teeth.

"I Know I know but it's like one of those houses in scary movies Crazy residents go even insaner results in a lot of blood and guts!"

Their dad stopped their bickering from turning into a 'handbags at dawn' moment by saying 'Look' this distracted his boys long enough to look at the computer Dean let out a small grin.

"I like this girl a few felonies here…"

"…'Threatened a teacher with a revolver' oh yes she'll be a hoot!" Sam replied sarcastically. Their dad shared Sam's opinion,

"This is going to be difficult!"

Dean looked up "Nah What are we this time?"

John Winchester looked at Dean he had never wanted to bruise his son's ego before it had actually been useful but now he felt the urge to.

"Gardeners!"

Sam looked at his father shocked while Dean let out one of his trademark smiles while Sam was told the reason.

"Sam teenage girls and topless gardeners THINK!" John Winchester began to shout at his son while Sam started to think Dean looked at son and pretended to pray.

"Aaah Thank you Jesse Metcalfe."

Sam by now had got the message but still disagreed "Sorry to burst your bubble guys but this girl may be…"

"…battin' for the other side!" Sam nodded as John Winchester continued "We'll have to cross that bridge if we come to it!"

"Dude she's a teenage girl!" Dean replied.

As Dean began to walk over to the house Sam rushed after him when a gunshot sounded through the air. Sam jumped about 10 foot into the air and ducked down while Dean looked at his brother and laughed.

"I'm Billie Joe and this is Tre Armstrong." Dean was not going to say this scaredy cat was his brother. The girl they had came to see was standing at the door when Dean had finished his beat she did a 'Ba de Dum' Sam muffled a giggle.

An old man limped to the door "Go to your room!"

She looked at her granddad with a small grin "Why?"

"Constable Jeffries just rang up and let's just say he wasn't wishing you a happy birthday!" Her granddad replied gruffly.

"That bast…" She smirked and Dean muffled a laugh.

"How could you do that to Ms Fornby?" he started to shout.

"Quite easily!" she smiled sweetly.

"Just go," as she left he turned his attention to Dean and Sam "So you're the gardeners 2.50 per hr and an hour break and your own room in the outbuildings." He pointed to one rather shabby shed-like building and a barn.

"Thank you Sir." Dean replied politely.

"You boys not from round here!" the old man replied leaning against the door.

"No Sir! Gap year." Sam replied.

"In my day there was no such thing!" He replied tossing his head back.

"In your day capital punishment was still around!" The young girl re-entered the room.

"Melanie I thought I told you to go to your room!"

"You did it's just…"

"…Don't tell me you need that BLASTED REVOLVER!" The old man yelled at the girl they now knew the name of while she stood there looking bored they leapt back.

"But…" Melanie started.

"Don't tell me you want to TERRORIZE THE BLOODY GARDENERS AS WELL!" He yelled.

Melanie looked up at him with a small smirk "No but thanks for the idea!" Her grandfather looked down at her slightly shocked.

"Well what did you want it for?" He said trying to make his voice as calm as possible.

"What if I said a certain gentleman was driving down the lane…" Dean watched as she stepped forward with a grin on her face and sidled up to her grandfather he waited in baited breath for his response and then Sammy had to get involved.

"Don't you think that's…"

"What?" The old man frowned.

Dean had to stop his brother before he could continue, "Sir it's not the best choice I've heard…"

"Why?" The old man looked angry with the boys for interfering and Dean had to come up with something fast!

"Well… It's not the best choice of ammunition against what I'm guessing is a self obsessed rich man!" Dean breathed a sigh of relief _Thank God!_

"What is then Smart ass?" Melanie questioned with a scowl on her face.

"Nails! One minute driving along quite happily the next minute stuck in the middle of nowhere having to walk home in the cold and wet!" Dean grinned at the memory of when him and his dad had stopped a person who had been possessed by using nails.

"And how would you know that?" The old man questioned _Damn!_ Dean thought to himself.

Sam looked at his brother and realized he needed rescuing "Let's just say sir while I was revising my friend here was pranking all the arseholes he could!"

Dean smiled at his younger brother every now and then he did come in useful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean watched as Melanie crept along the hedgerow and into the self_ obsessed rich man's _driveway as she crept around the car and placed every nail at the perfect angle he looked at the rather large and imposing house it didn't look as homely as the other house even though it was spooky it had shown that someone lived there the only way you knew someone lived in this house was due to the cars. Suddenly he felt a hand push him over and he landed in a stinging nettle patch while Melanie stood there laughing and proceeded to walk away. He leapt up and ran after her pushing her against the wall of an old and unused outbuilding.

"What was that for?" He hissed.

"For lying!"

"When did I lie?"

"When you said your name I don't watch TV FOR NOTHING!" She shouted.

"And you have now blown our cover so prepare to take my lead!" Dean grinned as he pulled her to the side and crept along the wall.

"I wouldn't do that!" she grinned.

"Why not?" Dean questioned stepping around coming face to face with a very large bull. But Dean wasn't stupid and in a second he had swung over the fence to the aligning field and threw himself onto a rather shocked horse.

"And I wouldn't do that!" Melanie whispered to herself as the horse started to buck and threw itself against the field the bull was in within a second Melanie had crept along the fence wall and clambered over to find a rather red faced Dean she whistled and a pure black mare trotted over she swung herself on and moved over to a rather large chestnut which she lead over to Dean.

"I hope you were trying to look like an idiot!" she grinned as Dean clambered on "Rule 1: When picking a get away vehicle do not choose a bull or bunking bronco!"

"Thank you Captain Kirk!" Dean whispered through gritted teeth as she rode away into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what is your real name?" Melanie asked as she walked to the front door.

"WINCHESTER!" Dean looked at her as her Grandad came dashing around the corner.

"Geez Grandad! Learn to breathe!" Melanie replied with a tiny grin as she looked at her Grandads face.

"SAMMY! What did you say this time?" Dean looked at his younger brother who was coming out of the door with bags packed.

"Winchester!" Sam replied looking just as confused as Melanie and Dean put together.

"I said I'd never let a Winchester into this house again after what happened bet there his son's I'll kill him I lost a son and daughter that day. Had to look after her all on my own didn't I …" And then began to cry.

Melanie looked up at her granddad. She had never seen him cry not even when he talked about the experiences he had of fighting in the war seeing good men die. And mow the seemingly innocent word 'Winchester' had tore him apart while Sam and Dean looked at one another wondering if their dad had really been to the house. The silence ended when a certain John Winchester walked over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melanie looked at her grandad waiting for his response yet her grandad continued to stare at him with hate in his eyes John Winchester looked at the ground in embaressment "Grandad," Melanie started

"What?" Her grandad snapped

"Why are they here?" in an effort to change the conversation sam started to speak

"We'll just go!" and as Sammy started to walk away he hadn't counted on Melanie's rather forciable nature.

"Don't move you came here for some reason and now your going just because your dad and my grandfather have history!" they all looked up shocked they had seen the police recordsbut nothing could prepare them for this.

"Melanie is this your house they are leaving if you like it or not!" Her grandad yelled suprising Melanie but only for a second.

"Grandad listen to me. There here for a reason I don't know that reason all i do know is your keeping a secret and i want to know what it is." saying that the girl had a couple of convictions she could be amazingly sensitive.

They looked at the grandad waiting for a response instead tears began to fall "I'm sorry. It's just that i haven't thought about it in a long time."

"What grandpapa?"these words caused the grandad to smile weakly.

"Remember when your mum died she was making some bullets for this gentlemen..." he shook his hand and pointed his finger at John "... something about a gun well she was attacked by a force so evil. You see even the devil protects his own."

"You said she died in a car crash!" Melanie replied with anger in her voice.

"She did!She was driving home with the mix he gave her!" He pointed towards John with anger in his voice " You were in the car with her when a..." His voice broke and he collapsed on the floor.

"So you want me to risk my life with almost certain death just so you can feel better!" Melanie looked at Dean waiting for a response.

"Yep! That's about it!" Sam and John looked at Dean wondering why he had to be so honest but Melanie responded with a grin.

"Thank you for your openness. Grandpapa i have to do this! I know it sounds stupid of me risking my life for some complete strangers but it might help lessen the evils of the world." and as if to conclude her statement and make her grandpapa smile "And plus it'll be something to tell the grandkids!" She giggled and walked into the house leaving everyone confused.

"Are you coming or not?" She shouted causing the small group to dash indoors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now remember the most important thing is to save me!" Melanie commanded as she sidled around the group "Cause if there's no me there are no bullets! No repeat after me 'I wear frilly knickers'." They all recited it little knowing the words they had just said until Melanie collapsed on the floor into a fit of giggles.

John Winchester and her grandpa frowned but Melanie was too busy taking the mickey the mickey out of the younger winchesters "What colour? What do your girlfriends think?"

As she placed the mixture into her furnace. Sammy walked around the room studying the many weapons that were on the walls. They ranged from your most common ghostbusting equipment to the rarest of the rare.

Suddenly the room began to shake as a carriage came through the wall straight from the depths of hell and a small victorian girl stepped out "Why are you all looking so scared? Melanie questioned as in response to her question the young girl screamed and with supernatural powers flung Melanie into a wall that luckily didn't contain any weapons.

"Oh That's why!" Then the small girl walked towards Melanie's grandad and in a menacing voice began to talk.

"You forgot the promise! And now you must pay!" As the winchesters opened fire Melanie was looking through a chest flinging weapons this way and that.

"Eureka!" She yelled grabbing a small cross shaped weapon and flung it at the young it crashed through the body and slammed into the wall all the weapon seemed to do was make the girl more angry as in response her grandad said "It's a banshee not a malevolant spirit."

"Oh!" Melanie replied ducking into the chest and resuming her previous activity. The banshee walked up to the old man and began to pull him towards the carriage while John Winchester realising the guns were merely tickling her started to grab weapons from the wall and fling them at the banshee.

Sammy mean while was looking at a rather small book he had found which described how to end the life of most things supernatural "Dude! Now is not the time for reading!"

"Efda schroka mata thero tapASA" Sammy yelled as the banshee let out a final scream resulting in the room being torn apart and making everyone jump as the banshee and the carriage were sucked back into hell.

Melanie looked over the chest which she had hid behind and blew a whisp of hair out of her face. As she looked for her grandad he was lying on the floor she rushed over.

"Grandpapa."

"Melanie," He replied with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"Not telling you what happened to your dad and mum."

"You told me what happened to mum and dad" Melanie whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"Not the truth!" he replied as his breathing became more laboured.

"If you had told me the truth i'd have thought you were mad..." Melanie's voice broke as Dean, Sam and John stood behind them quietly.

"John take care of her for me.Dean don't let her go out with a complete loser and sam make sure she goes to school and Melanie i love you... " And with that he breathed his final breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How many weapons do you have?" Dean said trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably Melanie hadn't stopped crying Sammy had tried to comfort her and his dad had been busy sorting everything out and now they were on the road again heading to France as he had said a roadtrip was just what they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy Handleson walked over to his Ford Ka and placed his shopping bag on the floor his phone beeped a little tune that signalled yet another text message from his wife probably asking for a bottle of milk he ignored it and started to put the car in gear.

Unbeknownst to him he would never arrive home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Sam what exactly did you see?" Dean asked his brother concern etched over his face as Sam tried to breathe. "Sammy tell me!" "I saw a man..." "Oh you had one of those dreams and i am a lady who doesn't want to know!" Mel said leaving the room giggling away. "She has one weird sense of humour." Sam said to no-one in particular but Dean gave him the 'i know your trying to avoid the conversation' look. "I saw a man and...he was dead...blood was everywhere...and it was two kids." "Two kids involved in the occult...well there's a first time for everything I suppose!Well i suppose we need a plan." "Dean they weren't kids well they looked like them but they had black eyes!" "Sammy forget it ...forget that dream...were leavin' !!!" "Why?" Sam looked at Dean he wasn't used to Dean acting like that normally dean was 'shoot first ask questions later' but now he looked scared. "Cos i've seen kids like that before and i almost died,dad too!" Dean replied gruffly leaving the room while Sam sat there unable to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Sammy boy i have a lot of weapons non for killin' children not tryin' to get rid of me already are ya!" Melanie smiled at Sam as he entered her room. "They were not 'normal' kids-they looked posessed like that!" he said looking at a old leather book that Mel had out. "Oh them there's no known way of destroying them you just keep out of their way!" "Why?" Sam yelled causing mel to jump dropping the book giving Sam the 'why are you yelling' look. She scowled. "You know how Banshees are mainly female and scream a lot well these are the male equivalent only they travel in gangs trying to destroy everyone who has the power to stop them or the potential. It's a little thing called saving your neck!" "Oh"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John Winchester threw a knife at the dartboard scaring the men who were actually playing darts he had been in bars a lot (all his life) and now he was watching a few old men telling stories, old ladies 'singing' around a piano and a few 'laddies' that were lookin for a 'good time' playing darts (hadn't they heard of women) as their game resumed he watched his youngest son and Mel enter the room Sam looked nervously over at his dad looked at Mel expecting a response from her but she had left his side and appeared to be betting the lads to a game of darts. The men nodded in reply and John laughed to himself as they looked shocked as she beat them hands down in the meantime Sammy had ordered himself a whisky preparing to have a chat with dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Sammy how did it go!" Dean asked Sam as he wandered in looking a bit worse for wear. "It didn't!" Mel ran in the room lookin rather pleased with herself and waving a rather large wad of money in her hand. "Holy mother of God!" "What didn't?" A rather angry John Winchester muttered entering the room causing Sam to jump, Mel to drop her money and Dean to raise his gun in the air in suprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And non of you wanted me to know?" John Winchester complained. "No you'd be there first victim." Melanie replied looking at him in the eye to the brothers suprise no one had ever been this defiant to their father. "And why would that be?" John muttered with a 'you always think your right' look. "Umm no offence but your old!" Dean stifled his laughter. "Pardon!" "YOUR OLD AND SO WAS MY GRANDAD AND ...AND HE DIED!" Mel then burst out into tears storming out of the room. Dean muttered after a few seconds "That girls definately needs to get drunk!" Then left the room leaving John and Sam alone pondering the last few minutes.


End file.
